Uptown Girl: Capitulo 1: Emocionada, Mas no obsesionada
by Peter Azahel
Summary: Ela Cóndor es una mujer joven, inteligente, atractiva, de brillante personalidad, con un excelente empleo y gran capacidad para salirse con la suya. Sin embargo, dedica mas tiempo a estar a la moda y encontrar al chico perfecto. Su mundo y su corazon se pondran de cabeza al conocer a James y Alex, las cosas cambien y Ela comience a ver un lado diferente de la vida.


UPTOWN GIRL

**SINÓPSIS: **Ela Cóndor es una mujer joven, inteligente, atractiva, de brillante personalidad, con un excelente empleo y sabe como conseguir siempre lo que quiere. Sin embargo, no sabe lo que es el verdadero trabajo, es perezosa y dedica más tiempo a su apariencia, estar a la moda y encontrar al chico perfecto. Su mundo y su corazón se pondrán de cabeza cuando conozca a James y Alex, las cosas cambien y Ela comience a ver un lado diferente de la vida. ¿Cómo encontrar el verdadero amor? ¿Existe en realidad el chico perfecto? ¿Valdrá la pena arriesgar todo por un momento de felicidad? Acompaña a esta "Uptown Girl" en una historia divertida, llena de romance, comedia y drama, en la que enamorarse, crecer y madurar es más complicado de lo que parece.

**CAPITULO I: **EMOCIONADA, PERO NO OBSESIONADA

Es casi mediodía. Han de faltar como dos minutos para que lo sean. Lo digo en base a que he estado mirando el reloj en la pantalla de mi celular cada 3 minutos. Estoy algo impaciente. Además, hoy es un día gris, con lluvia. Generalmente me gustan los días como este, porque tengo la excusa perfecta para ponerme mi abrigo _Burberry_ y las botas de lluvia a juego, pero no esta vez. No entiendo como es que justamente hoy tiene que estar así el clima. "Esto es increíble" pienso al mirar por la ventana del consultorio y ver la lluvia caer como si fuesen cientos de pequeñas agujas en picada sobre la ciudad de Nueva York.

Y para colmo no hay mucho trabajo el día de hoy. Mi agenda no esta llena de citas con pacientes como en días anteriores, de hecho esta casi vacía. Es algo raro. Normalmente, la mañana y parte de la tarde, estoy aquí sentada, viendo caras conocidas y escuchando sus historias, buenas o malas. Las pocas personas que tenia programadas ya han venido. Podría estar en la quinta avenida ahora mismo. Creo que hay rebajas en _Topshop_ y quiero un par de zapatillas doradas. Debería estar comprándolas. Definitivamente las necesito. Aunque si me voy antes de mi hora de salida establecida me matan, así que tomare ventaja del espacio libre para comer el desayuno que compre en la cafetería de enfrente. Esta vez es sándwich y te de limón.

-Agh, no debí haber comprado esta cosa – digo después del primer mordisco y poniendo el resto a un lado. – Sabe horrible.

Y vaya que si. El pan esta húmedo, el queso y jamón tienen un sabor insípido. Esto no es lo mió. Sin embargo es mi culpa. Yo lo compre. Y es que, siempre me recuerdo a mi misma que debería traer mi propio desayuno de casa. O mínimo no comprar nada en ese lugar. Pero ya es algo tarde para un auto regaño. Tomo un sorbo de te de limón, me reclino en la silla y suspiro. Tras un momento, mi mente comienza a divagar en el acontecimiento que tendrá lugar por la tarde. Una cita. Y no aquí con un paciente, si no fuera de aquí, con un chico. Hace ya tiempo que no salgo a citas ni tengo un novio formal. Y no es que no quiera, si no que al comenzar la etapa laboral, mi vida dio un giro de trescientos sesenta grados. Después de la universidad, me fije dos metas: buscar empleo y comenzar a comprar ropa formal de trabajo. Acudí a varias entrevistas por dos meses y no paso nada.

Después, tuve la suerte de encontrar una vacante disponible en el centro comunitario de Nueva York. Me entere por mi padre, ya que el director, el señor Wallace, es amigo de el. Pero nunca hubo favoritismo. Había muchas personas que también querían el puesto, algunos de mis profesores me extendieron cartas de recomendación, hice la entrevista, unos cuantos exámenes (que por supuesto pase) y aquí estoy ahora. Mi tiempo se ha enfocado en mayor parte a dar orientación y soluciones alternativas a personas con problemas y traumas en su vida. En pocas palabras, terapia. Lo cual denomina el hecho de que soy psicóloga. Y la verdad es que me gusta el empleo. La paga es excelente.

Pero no tengo mucho tiempo para mi misma. El poco tiempo disponible lo divido en salir con mis amigos y decorar mi nuevo departamento. Me mude de la casa de mis padres en los suburbios de Nueva York hace mes y medio. Vivir en la gran manzana es más divertido, aunque fue difícil encontrar un lugar amplio y acogedor que estuviese en una zona aceptable. Es increíble, pero aun no consigo terminar de encontrar los colores ideales, el papel tapiz correcto, muebles y demás artilugios que combinen y sean de mi agrado. Supongo que de vez en cuando puedo ser muy quisquillosa.

Y ahora que lo pienso, no solo soy así con las cosas. También con los chicos. Los pocos que conozco al salir no me gustan, siempre encuentro algún defecto, ya sea en su físico, su personalidad o su forma de actuar. Otros, a los que me gusta denominar como "Los Indeseables", terminan siendo unos completos cretinos. Son atractivos, con un buen empleo, temas de conversación y llegamos a salir un par de veces, sin embargo, al final comparten la misma intención: tener relaciones. Y yo paso de esas cosas. Después de todo ¿A quien le gustaría estar ahí solamente para satisfacer las necesidades sexuales de otra persona? Yo se lo que quiero. Y también lo que no. Afortunadamente, el ser psicóloga, junto con la experiencia propia me ha hecho aprender a reconocer a los indeseables inmediatamente y así poder evadirlos. No me conformo con menos, estoy dispuesta a encontrar a alguien que valga la pena. No se porque, pero pienso que eso puede suceder muy pronto.

En realidad, lo pienso desde que conocí a James. James Sullivan. El es un chico al que conocí hace 5 semanas durante una fiesta que dio mi amiga Sophie en su departamento del Chelsea. Ella me lo presento y comenzamos a charlar mientras bebíamos de nuestros martinis. Hablamos sobre las universidades de las que veníamos, nuestros empleos, lo que nos gusta hacer en nuestro tiempo libre y la situación sentimental de cada uno: ambos solteros. La situación prometía mucho así que intercambiamos números de teléfono y hablamos constantemente vía _Skype_. De pronto comenzamos a charlar todos los días. Instantáneamente me sentí cómoda con el, pues hablábamos infinidad de temas, me hacia reír con sus bromas y su capacidad para retarme. Sentí que podía ver algo en mi, algo que los otros chicos no habían notado antes y eso me gustaba. Me pidió que saliéramos más de una vez, pero decidí esperar para saber cuales eran sus intenciones. Espere algunas semanas. Me di cuenta que era mas que una linda cara y cerebro en un solo cuerpo, así que le di la oportunidad de salir y vernos para tomar un café. El día de hoy.

Aunque, ya estoy comenzando a preocuparme. Se supone que saldremos, pero no hemos acordado donde y a que hora. Pienso en que podría enviarle un mensaje de texto pero, ¿No me vería desesperada? Rayos. Mejor espero el suyo. No, al diablo, tomare la iniciativa. Después de todo, no tengo nada que perder. Tomo mi celular del escritorio y comienzo a escribir el mensaje cuando de pronto veo una cara familiar asomarse por la puerta. Es Anne, mi mejor amiga.

La conocí el primer día en que llegue al centro comunitario. Ella ya tenia tiempo aquí mientras que yo apenas estaba comenzando. Supe que era una persona especial cuando nuestro director nos presento y ella me miro de arriba abajo y me dijo: "Si vienes a trabajar con esa falda y zapatillas tan altas, espero te sirvan para correr cuando te vea Dave, el conserje". Mmm. _Calvin Klein_ debió haber hecho faldas mas largas esa temporada.

Aun así, fue muy amable y me dio un recorrido por el edificio, además de enseñarme el proceso de trabajo, como organizar y tener control de los expedientes de pacientes o a quien acudir si se presentaba algún problema. A pesar de ser psicóloga como yo, ella todo un caso. Es excéntrica, llama la atención y siempre dice lo que piensa. A veces es mas como una chiquilla de 15 años que una adulta de 25. Somos totalmente diferentes y sin embargo nos complementamos a la perfección. Alta, delgada, de piel clara, cabello largo color negro oscuro y unos penetrantes ojos color café que dicen más que sus palabras al mirar. Es muy hermosa, aunque no le preste tanta atención a su físico y se describa a si misma como rara.

-Toc, toc, ¿Puedo pasar? – pregunta adoptando lo que parece ser un acento británico.

-Depende, ¿Tiene usted una cita? – respondo en tono serio.

-No, pero tengo muchos conocidos en este lugar – y entra pavoneándose como la reina de Inglaterra. – Vera, tengo una problemática muy seria que quiero tratar con urgencia.

-Ah, no me digas, ya se cual es, que estas completamente desquiciada – digo riendo – En serio Anne ¿Esta es tu mejor imitación del acento británico? Pareció una extraña combinación del español con australiano.

-Y un toque de coreano, he estado mirando algunas series por Internet – dice riendo mientras se sienta - ¿Desayuno de la cafetería de enfrente? – pregunta tomando el resto de mi sándwich entre sus manos.

-Si. ¿Cómo lo sabes? – pregunto curiosa.

-Compre lo mismo y lo tire de inmediato. ¿Quien diablos trabaja en ese lugar? ¿Personas sin sentido del gusto?

-Honestamente quien sabe, aunque estoy a punto de aceptar tu teoría.

-En serio, nada es lo mismo, o debería decir, nada sabe igual desde que se fue la señora Rose.

-Oh, la señora Rose- digo en tono melancólico – Era una persona muy agradable. Su gusto al cocinar era casi como el de mi madre y siempre tenia una sonrisa en su rostro al atenderte.

-Exacto, no como la nueva cocinera, la señora, perdón, "señorita Roberts" – dice Anne haciendo un par de comillas con sus dedos en el aire.

-¿Aun te recuerda como quiere que la llames? – pregunto incrédula.

-¡Si! ¿Puedes creerlo? Siempre me lo dice de manera fría y seria. Con amargura. Tiene una expresión que da la impresión de que en mucho, pero hablo de mucho tiempo, no ha conocido los placeres del sexo. De lo contrario seria feliz.

-Ok, ok, entendí tu punto – dije poniendo un alto a su conversación – No necesito que traigas a mi mente a la señora…

-Ajam, señorita – corrigió Anne.

-Claro, señorita Robinson en situaciones comprometedoras – digo riendo.

-Cierto, cierto. Hoy solo piensas en un mundo color de rosa, donde el sol brilla en el cielo y los pajarillos revolotean por aquí y haya con su canto.

-Si, claro, sobre todo con el clima de aya fuera – digo sarcásticamente – A propósito ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No tienes nada que hacer?

-Nop. Es por eso que vine a verte. El sonido de tus tacones Fuchi golpear el piso se escucha hasta mi consultorio. Además, quería saber como estas.

-O, para sacarme la sopa y saciar tu sed de chismes. Y ya te dije que se pronuncia _Gucci_.

-Ok, me atrapaste. No se absolutamente nada de moda y soy una fanática del chisme. Me conoces muy bien Ela Cóndor. Pero en serio ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Estas nerviosa?

-Como no tienes idea Anne. Esta es la primera cita que tengo en meses. Y no es con cualquier chico. Es con uno que me gusta de verdad.

-Tranquila Ela. Lo conquistaras. Lo tienes todo. Belleza, personalidad, estilo e inteligencia. Seria un tonto si no cae rendido ante tus pies. Pero, ¿Dónde quedo eso de no hacerte ilusiones con cualquiera?

-Ah si, había olvidado esa pequeña parte.

Cuando era mas joven, me enamoraba rápidamente. No sabía mucho del amor. Creía que con mensajes de texto, llamadas, varias citas y decir las líneas correctas, los chicos tenían un gran interés en mí. Un interés especial. Como para formar una relación. Instantáneamente me sentía en las nubes y entraba al mundo color de rosa que Anne describió. Sin embargo, me lleve una gran desilusión. Y se llamaba Peter Sanders. Me enamore de el y el de mi. Porque fue eso lo que el dijo. Pero de un día para otro dejo de hablarme y días después me dijo que tenia novia. Llore como nunca y me prometí no ilusionarme con nadie hasta saber que los sentimientos eran iguales en amabas partes.

-Solo repito lo que tu dijiste – dijo Anne.

-Y tienes toda la razón. Hasta no saber, no creer. Mientras tanto, no tengo motivos ni razones para ilusionarme y creer que esto puede llegar a algo serio.

-Tiempo al tiempo Ela. Conócelo, trátalo y diviértete. Se que estarás bien.

-Gracias Anne. Te lo agradezco.

-De nada, tengo que irme – dijo mirando su reloj – No tarda en llegar mi próximo paciente. No olvides contarme los detalles ¿De acuerdo?

-De acuerdo.

-Eso espero. De lo contrario, estaré en tu puerta a primera hora del día con dos latte de _Starbucks_ y tu confesión.

-Wow, en ese caso recordare tener un episodio de amnesia. – dije riendo.

-Suerte Ela.

-Gracias Anne. Hasta pronto.

Anne cierra la puerta y vuelvo a estar sola. Pero de pronto me siento mas tranquila. Ella es genial. Me hizo recordar dos cosas muy importantes, dar tiempo al tiempo y divertirme. Así será. Vuelvo a tomar de mi te helado cuando de repente me sobresalto y casi me ahogo cuando escucho el tono de mi celular, _I Took A Little Something _de _Florrie_, salgo de mis pensamientos y lo tomo rápidamente, veo en la pantalla que tengo una llamada entrante. Es de James. Aclaro mi garganta y mis dedos se lanzan rápidamente a presionar el botón para contestar.

- Hola Ela, buen día, Soy James. Me preguntaba si tendrás tiempo para vernos hoy.

- Buen día James, ¡Por supuesto! ¿Dónde y a que hora?

-Bueno, ¿Que te parece si vamos al café Roxxie, como a eso de las seis?

- Café Roxxie, se donde es y me parece buena idea, ¿Pero donde te veo?

- En la parada de autobús que esta a una lado. ¿Qué dices?

- ¡Perfecto! Si llego primero te mando un mensaje, o tu a mi si llegas antes.

- Si, esta bien. Ya quiero verte de nuevo.

- Igual yo, hasta la tarde entonces.

Dejo el celular en el escritorio, me reclino sobre la silla y me doy la vuelta para mirar de nuevo por la ventana. Sigue lloviendo. Sin embargo no importa. Estoy muy feliz y emocionada. Esto es algo que el clima no podrá evitar que suceda. No puedo esperar para llegar a casa y ver que me voy a poner. ¿Ya será la hora de salir? Tal vez pueda alcanzar a dar una vuelta por la quinta avenida y encontrar las zapatillas doradas, oh y también algunos accesorios y definitivamente…

Vuelvo a mirar el reloj y compruebo la hora.

-¡Rayos! Aun falta hora y media. – Digo mientras vuelvo a sentarme desilusionada en la silla. Sin embargo, esta vez con una enorme sonrisa en la cara.


End file.
